Republic Highschool Problems 101
by MakorraKorrasamiLuvr
Summary: Korra needs to keep her head up in high school. With crushes and grades and BENDING.. how is she going to survive! Asami seems to know how to exactly calm her down. Kinda Lemons in first chapter but more to come if 10 reviews! Girl on Girl action so if you don't like...LEAVE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Korra finds herself staring at Asami from across the room once again. She studies her luscious hair and red lips down to her ass. She has wondered what it would feel like to be in the taller womans arms. To have Asami kiss her neck and hold her hips.

"Just because you are the AVATAR does not mean you cannot fulfill your duty of paying attention in class!'' The teacher scolded Korra in the most menacing voice she has ever heard.

"Yes, Miss. Im sorry." Korra's cheeks stained a rosy red and her heart seemed to stop every so and so beat. Highschool couldn't get any worse from what it is now. She's already failing three classes aside from her training , she still can't completely control her air bending. Korra still wasn't paying attention in class then, the bell rung. Lunch.

Korra ran to her locker since it was on the other side of the school and if she didn't run then she wouldn't have enough time to actually buy her crappy lunch. But hey, a girl gots to eat. She managed to catch up to Bolin. Oh sweet Bolin. Bolin was an amazing friend. He was polite and funny. He was the total opposite of his brother. Sometimes she would wonder how they were related. "Bo, wait up!"

''Oh hey Korra! How was class.''

"I got caught staring at a certain person." Korra blushed "Again."

Korra tells Bolin everything. He's grown on her these past years. The day she and Mako broke up, the only one who comforted her was Bolin. The first one she told she had a girl crush was Bolin. Bolin was like her brother. Her best friend. She couldn't name another person who knew her better than Bolin. Some would say he's in the friendzone.

"You need to start paying attention. You can't afford another D in another class. Pabu would cry. You don't wanna see Pabu cry? Do you?" Bolin joked with Korra bumping into her playfully. Korra ended up bumping into several other people. One of them being Asami.

"Oh my Spirits, I'm sorry." Korra blurted.

" It's ok Korra. I was gonna ask you if I can sit with you and Bolin today anyway heh.." Asami looked down at the ground while fixing her white denim bowed dress.

"Uh yeah sure. Of course. Follow me and I.. think we'll catch up with Bolin?" Korra gave a slight giggle and a wink while she grabbed Asami's petite pale hand.

Korra lead her to the table Bolin saved for the both of them. Bolin gave Korra a smile but she can see the confusion in his eyes. "Hey Bo.. uhh Asami is gonna sit with us today..do you mind?"

"No Not at all. Sooo.. how was class 'Sami?" Bolin didn't know what else to say. She just met her. She was a stranger but Bolin was sure they were going to be fantastic friends.

"It was ok. Class is class. You?" Asami kept playing with her hair and continued the conversation with Bolin.

Korra otherwise seemed to keep her eyes on a certain green-eyed dark-haired woman. Then, she couldn't believe what Asami was doing. Asami's hand traveled away from her own lap to Korra's. Asami's hand was very close to Korra's pussy. Korra can feel the dampness grow and the urge to touch in between her legs. Asami kept stroking Korra's lap firmly. She decided to join in on the fun. She moved her hand to Asami's thigh. Centimeters away from her privates. She then gave a tight squeeze and she heard Asami breathe out a little harder than usual. Asami was surprised Bolin hadn't seen anything or heard anything. Asami kept stroking Korra's lap as she knew how much how much she enjoys it herself. Her actions were flirtatious but her conversation with Bolin hid the fact that she was basically fingering Korra. Not that Korra cared. The bell rung which ment that lunch was over. Asami's hand left Korra's thigh as fast as she could blink. Asami leaned into Korra's ear "Meet me after school by the black pavement." Korra just nodded rapidly, grabbed her books and ran to class.

The class went the same as usual. Time flew and before she knew it class was over. Korra went to her locker, grabbed her junk and headed to where Asami demanded her to go. She stood there for couple of minutes. She was nervous she didn't know what Asami wanted to tell or do to her. She saw the taller woman jog to her. Her breast bouncing up and down as she ran. Korra wasnt sure if what she felt for Asami was love or lust. Definitely lust.

Asami grabbed Korra's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Korra's eyes were wide open before she can process what in the hell just happened.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for giving this a read. If I get good feedback I just might continue the story. This is my first time writing too so PLEASE don't be so hard on me :) I'm Just a Beginner. Any way good feedback and at least 10+ reviews= more chappies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What...NO..NO..go back to sleep Korra go back to sleep." Another dream. These dreams keep reoccuring. Asami and her are talking or sparring and then they start flirting and then they kiss and BAM Korra wakes up. "Ughh." Korra muffled out her moans into the pillow. In reality Korra and Asami are friends...but Asami is dating Mako. Bolin and Korra are best friends...but Bolin has a massive crush on Korra. Korra likes Asami..but Asami is straight not Bi. At least thats what Korra thinks.

Korra got up and decided today she was going to skip meditating and just go up ahead and train her airbending by herself. Korra has gotten better since she defeated Amon with her airbending. She can now do an air scooter big enough to ride but today was different. Ever since she returned to school after a period of time, she can't stop stressing. She can't stop thinking about Asami. Korra decided that training was over even though it's only been about 5 minutes. She ran to her room and picked out something to wear to go out with Bolin, Asami and Mako.

Beep Beep. A text message.

_(Asami +_** Korra)**

_A: Heyy :)_

**K: Whts up?**

_A: I was wondering if you can meet up with me at my house l8R. Mako and Bolin will be here in about 3 hours so I want you to come early. Like in 30 minutes? plz :)_

**K: Sure.. ill be there in a bit. What for though?**

_A: I'm lonely and I wanna talk to you..;P_

**K: Oh ok :) I'll be there in a bit.**

_A: Wear something pretty for tonight too. We're going to a club. _

**K: Question. How am I getting in? Everybody knows who I am and how old I am.**

_A: We're all sneaking in. I know a way in. Don't worry ;)_

**K: Alright. But if I get caught, I'm blaming you.**

_A: You and your sexy stubborn ass. Don't worry love._

Asami didn't just text that. Korra's heart bursted out of her chest. Asami did not just text that.

_'Alright, asked for it'_. Korra thought. Korra absolutely knew what she was going to wear. She was going to wear her favorite tight blue dress. It showed the right amount of clevage and the right amount of skin. She wasn't going to put it on now. The outfit she was going to put on to go to Asami's house was white short shorts and a tight tank top. She let her hair down and brushed it. She was ready to seduce Asami.

As she walked out the door, she made sure she hid her dress and her heels. If Tenzin found out Korra was going out to a club, Korra would probably be stuck on air temple island until she could create a tornado.

DING DONG

"He-yy. Wow you look..sexy...girl." Asami choked out. Asami found it really hard for her to make eye contact with Korra. _Wow. Her breast look bigger than I've ever imagined._

"Thanks. So what did you want to talk to me about." Korra smirked. She can feel the sexual tension.

" Oh.. I'll tell you in a bit. Come in. Take a seat."

Korra sat down on the leather couch next to Asami. They were sitting so close to eachother Korra can feel Asami's body heat.

"I think..I think." Asami sighed, rubbed her head and continued talking "I think I lost my feelings for Mako." Asami whispered softly. Korra was truly surprised. Mako and her looked like they were truly in love. She hated that, but she always thought they were that couple that would end up getting married. Korra pushed away her sensual thoughts and became concerned for her friend.

"I mean.. I still love him. But I don't know if I.. If I truly do... I just don't feel like I used to with him. I used to feel so safe and loved when I was with him. I feel like he.. doesn't wanna put anymore effort into our relationship anymore." Asami began to lay on Korra. Her head was on Korra's lap and the rest of her body comfortably laying on the couch. There was a long pause. Korra didn't know what to say. What was she going to say? Dump him and see me instead? No.

Asami broke the silence with a sigh. Korra began to talk as she stroked Asami's hair "You should talk to him."

"I should. I will. Thanks." Asami got up and gave Korra a hug. Korra held tightly on to her dear friend. _I'm a good sucks that I can't have her._ Korra breathed in Asami's sent and sighed.

"We should get dressed before the boys come." Korra suggested.

Asami led Korra to her bedroom where they would change together. Korra has enough self-control. She reassured herself that if she's going to see Asami in only her bra and panties, she wouldn't lunge at her like a wild animal. At least she thinks she won't. She probably won't but if Asami provokes the all mighty Avatar, she just might do it. As long as Asami thinks Mako doesn't want her, Asami is all Korra's.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra opens the door to the bedroom and lets Asami go in first. Nonchalantly, Asami begins to strip from her t-shirt. Korra watches for a second and bites her lip. She remembers she shouldn't be staring but undressing. Korra took off her shirt showing off her flat stomach and her curves. As she took off the shirt, it kinda stuck on her breast so she tugged. Her boobs seemed to bounce at that action.

_Oh my GOD. I can't do this. _Asami thought. She felt her growing dampness. Asami admired Korra's body. It was toned but not too muscular. Muscular enough that it made Asami want to jump into Korra's arms. Thinking like this scared Asami in many remembers how her dad would talk so vulgar about homosexuals. _Fuck you, Dad. You don't know shit._ Asami thought.

She wasn't used to thinking like this. Asami always thought of herself as a straight female nothing more and certainly nothing less. That's when she didnt meet Korra.

She stared at Korra and let herself get caught. Asami wanted to be brave. She wanted to flirt with Korra and she certainly didn't like the way Korra reacted to her situation with Mako. She wanted Korra to say to find someone better. Someone more worthy and powerful. Someone more Avatar-ish. Asami was going to break up with Mako soon. She just didn't know how. And it was all for Korra.

Asami took off her pants and today, she made sure she wore a thong.

" Oh my..spirits.." Korra froze. Her cheeks red as a tomato. Her cheeks felt hotter than the Sahara desert.

"What." Asami smirked. Her tone a bit more sensual than usual. "You like?" Asami winked and began to take off her jeans away from her ankles. She made sure she bent down while doing so. Her ass facing the Avatar.

"Your Ass..sami. Sami. Asami. You're Asami." Korra kinda hesitated but mentally slapped herself about a million times.

Asami walked up to Korra. '' Yes, I'm Asami. Are you ok?" She kind of giggled at how her body affected the Avatar.

Korra swallowed."..hmm? Yea."

Asami leaned in for a kiss.

DING DONG.

The door. Mako and Bolin let themselves in. Korra and Asami were only milimeters apart. Asami's lips were basically brushing Korra's.

Korra was still surprised Asami tried to kiss her and Asami still had to act all googly in love with Mako." We'll be down in a second." Asami screamed. Korra sensed the frustration in the taller womans voice. The avatar started to put on her dress.

"Can you help me zip this up." Korra begged Asami.

"Of course." Asami zipped Korra's dress up. While doing so, she made sure she blew a bit of air into Korra's ear. Korra shivered into the sensation. She loved it when people did that to her even if it was on accident or on purpose. The club. The club was the key to spark up their relationship.

Asami picked out a dress from her closet. It was a red one. Very party-ish and short. It look incredibly sexy on her. The dress was strapless and Asami's boobs seemed to fit perfectly. The dress seems to enhance her breast size. Enough about her breasts, her curves and hips were amazing. They seemed to fit Korra's hands perfectly. Like they were made for only her. Korra helped Asami with her zipper. Asami applied a bit of make up on her eyes and lips and they went down stairs. Both girls went and said their hi's to the boys.  
"Wow..you guys look stellar!" Bolin said while he hugged both the girls.

"Thank you." The girls said in harmony.

"And luckly one of them is all mine." Mako stated. A raging furry built inside of Korra. Her hands were all ready pretty warm and ready to launch fire.

_Calm down Korra. She isn't yours. Not yet._ Korra soothed down and accepted the fact that Asami and Mako are going to be together for a while.

Mako grab Asami everywhere. Her waist, hips, butt,her thigh.

"Get a room." Korra spat at them without even wanting to. It was like as a thought overpowered her mouth. She got her purse and headed out the door. Turning back to close the door, she saw how heartbroken Asami was.

_ play with my feelings? You're gunna get hurt..not me. Fuck you. _Korra headed for one of the cars they were gunna ride in. It was a pick up truck and it seemed like the front seat was full of Uniforms. _New Uniforms for us. We don't play again untill late september? _It seemed like this was Mako's truck.

Mako arrived and turned on the truck. Everybody else was still inside the house.

"Look. I love you and all and you're an amazing friend but can you please lay off." Mako stated as if she wasn't going to get offended.

"What The Fuck are you talking about!?" Korra yelled.

"Stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat! It pisses me off." Mako screamed back.

"Mako, shut the fuck up before you ruin this night more for me than it already is." Korra's eyes went white and then she blinked, then it turned to normal again.

"Sure, Miss Avatar, Ma'am." Mako said with an annoyed tone.

Korra figured out that there's only three seats and 4 people. Someone needs to sit on someone to get to the club. Bolin and Asami decided to come out now. Bolin sat next to Korra, Mako was driving, and Asami was sitting on Korra. Asami would be a bit more comfortable to sit with Korra since they were both girls. Wrong.

As the ride started, Mako hit a couple of bumps. And Every bump caused Asami's ass to dig into Korra's core.

Mako turned up the music up full volume. _That's better._ Korra smirked.

Asami noticed the avatars smile. Asami leaned into Korra as if she were a bed. "Is this ok." Asami whispered into Korra's ear.

"It's definitely ok with me." She whispered back.

"Good. Because..when we get to the club..you're all mine." Asami breathed into Korra's ear.

"Is that so. What about your boyfriend.'' Korra whisper tone changed and stared at Mako.

"Fuck Mako." Asami purred.


	4. Chapter 4

Heading towards the club, they hit major traffic. The music was still blasting very loud and it was ok because it hid Asami's and Korra's giggling, flirting and moaning. It was about 11 at night so it was pretty dark so it hid their faces as well.

"You know I'm glad you tried to kiss me while we were changing. Very classy Asami." Korra joked. "Or I wouldn't have know you liked me.." Korra snuggled in the crook of Asami's neck. Asami just gave a soft giggle. "I want you to be mine." Korra whispered in her ear.

"Can you?" Korra brushed Asami's ear playfully. She continued to trace Asami's neck with her lips cautiously, not wanting to get caught by the bender brothers. Asami just sighed into the sensation. She never wanted Korra to stop.

Asami let out a cute moanish giggle that were only ment for the avatars ears. Not that anybody could hear her. "Can I what?" Asami knew what she was about to say.

"Break up with him.." Korra whispered almost inaudible. Asami just laid on Korra. She thought about it. She loved Mako but she never felt what she feels with Korra. In their whole 3 year relationship she never felt so loved. So safe.

"Soon.." Asami's smile dropped. It was either one or the other. Korra smiled. Korra bucked into Asami slighty. Repeatedly.

Asami couldn't help but to moan a bit. She wanted to fuck Korra so badly. Asami made a promise to herself that she will. No matter what.

"We need to act like nothing happened here..ok." Asami sighed "Only infront of Mako and Bolin..untill I break up with him."

"I understand..ill try not to get jealous when he starts kissing you and holding you." Korra sarcastically blurted.

"It's not like I enjoy it. What you did a couple of minutes ago..hurt." Asami looked at the window."You look disgusted and I understand that. But you also looked like you hated me. It broke my heart."

"Don't you think it didn't break mines when you ran to him...or when I saw you everyday with him..kissing." Korra choked out.

Mako turned the music down and parked outside the club. Totally oblivious of what had happened before.

"Ok, baby. Whats you're plan to sneak in." He looked back at Asami. It made Korra grunt silently at the comment. Asami frowned very slightly. "Just follow me."

They walked out of the car. Bolin and Mako got out of the car on the left side while the girls walked out the right. Korra tapped Asami's shoulder slight. "Hmm-"

Korra smacked her lips on Asami's and swirled her tongue on Asami's bottom lip in a total of 15 seconds. Asami just stood there dazed. "When you kiss him..think of me."

"Ok..so where do we go." A wild Bolin appeared

Asami was still recovering from her kiss. " We um go uhh..that door." She babbled.

"You ok..Asami." Korra smirked. "Your acting as if you just had like..the kiss of your life.."

" Ha Ha Ha...very funny." Asami sarcastically stated.

Mako was geting skeptical.

They followed the black-haired girl into a tiny door. They crawled for a bit and started to hear the loud thuds of the music. "Over here."

They entered the color filled room and the vibrations of the music filled their body. The girls headed towards the bar. Mako and Bolin just stood from afar.

"Bo.."

"Yeah Mako."

"Do you think Asami and Korra..y'know..have a thing."

" I mean I don't know..but they seem very friendly towards each other." Bolin yawned

" Do you think she'll leave me..for her."

"Bro, If she does..don't act all surprise. Instead just lay off their relationship and support them.

"How could I support them. I used to love both...I fucked both."

"So you don't love Asami? You even told me a few days back you were gonna leave her."

"I'm not...Maybe..I'm not sure If I even still love her. She's an amazing girl.. But I want to see if she actually wants Korra first."

"Whatever. Don't ruin their relationship if they do. That'd just be pitiful"

"I'll try not to." Mako laughed a husky laugh.

Korra and Asami already drank a few margaritas and martini's. They were both pretty drunk. "You wanna..D-d-dance.." Korra hiccuped.

"We have to get you home..you're more wasted than I am" Asami laughed. Asami could support an abundance amount of liquor and not get totally drunk but tipsy. Asami walked her to Mako and Bolin.

"Woah..is she ok." Mako stood up concerningly.

"She's..drunk..and totally dilusional." Asami thought this out. So if Korra said anything about what happened earlier Mako won't believe her.

"We should get her home." Bolin suggested.

"Yea, just drop her off my house and ill take care of her." Asami tried to carry the Avatar, and she can, she's just way to tipsy too.

Mako was hurt but decided to be the bigger man. "I'll carry her."

They reached Mako's car and drove off. Traffic was smoother and they reached Asami's house faster.

"Thanks babe." Asami leaned into Mako and kissed him. The kiss was full of sorrow and both tasted it. Korra was fast asleep in the back of the car so Asami decided she had time to talk. "Mako.." Asami began.

"I know."

"Know what."

"Don't act idiotic. I know you and Korra are fucking. Don't lie to me. I know you guys flirt and like eachother. I know you're going to leave me for her."

"How can you accuse me of such bullshit?" Asami knew he was right but she wanted to spare his feelings. She still cared for him.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" Mako was on the verge of losing his marbles.

"SHUT UP!" Asami shouted but quickly lowered her voice scared she'd wake up the sleeping Avatar.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. It's late." Asami rolled her eyes and was about to unbuckle her seat when a strong hand stopped her. Mako locked all the doors in his truck with a quick push of a button.

"You afraid you're girlfriend is going to wake up and spill your dirty little drunken secret." Mako had that crazy look in his eyes. His amber eyes were gone and a darker shade of evil.

"Mako..please..just..please let me go.." Asami whimpered. A tear ran down Asami's cheek and thats when Mako realized what he was doing. Mako's eyes soften and his tense muscles relaxed.

_What am I doing. _

"I'm sorry.." Mako looked down and felt horrible.

"You can leave me..for Korra." Mako let a few tears fall from his face. " you deserve eachother. I don't deserve you..and I'm sorry for harrassing you. I'm...so sorry." Mako pleaded.

"I just lost myself at the thought of losing you..but I guess I already have." Mako continued.

"Look, even though you scared me shitless..I'll still be your..friend...but, I don't think ill ever..trust you like I did before.." Asami got out of the car and opened the car door for Korra. The taller woman picked Korra up bridal style and headed for her house.

_I'm hoping you're worth it. _Asami thought. Korra let out a cute little snore that made Asami giggle slightly.

_You definitely are. You're worth fighting for._


	5. I promise

**A/N: OMG.. I am sooo terribly sorry i havent updated in like a month. I am so sorryyy. :( (softly crying)..Anywaysss I do have an excuse.. my brother was getting married and i was the bridesmaid..yyayay...so lots of anxiety and nervousness..PLUS.. im having my finalsss..but tommorow is the last day soo no worries...im getting my laptop soon sooooo..that means more updating PLUS summer vacations so that means EVEN MORE UPDATING..thanks soo much for the support and i love you alll. **

Chapter 5:

Asami opened the door to her house. It was pretty tricky with a girl in her arms and her key in her purse. She walked in. (Remember, Asami was still pretty drunk so Kudos to you My Amazing Asami) Asami walked up the stairs carefully to her bedroom. Once she got up there she opened the door and walked to her bed. She plopped the Avatar onto the bed first.

Asami went into her closet to get a pair of shorts for her and Korra, and of course some tank tops. Knowing that the avatar was fully sleeping and snoring, she decided to undress. She stripped from her dress and she tied her hair up. Still in her thong and bra, Asami decided to take her make up off. She didn't care if the avatar saw her. She sat in her little chair by her mirror and began to remove the makeup from her face. She knew she didn't need makeup, she just like it.

She heard some rustling from the bed.

She turned back slightly embarrassed but not so much. Korra was just getting comfortable on Asami's bed.

"You're so cute." Asami whispered. She giggled to herself and continued to apply make up remover to her face.

She got her tank top and put it on, she did the same with her shorts.

Asami stood up form her chair and walked to the bathroom to get a bucket for when Korra wakes up in the middle of the night to throw up. When she returned, she started to think how she was going to undress the Avatar.

"Korra," Asami whispered. "Babe, I'm just gonna undress you to put on some Pj's so don't be alarmed."

Korra just nodded in approval tiredly.

Asami turned Korra slighlty to unzip her dress. She unzipped it all the way and carefully pulled it down to Korra's knees. Asami straddled Korra trying so hard not to do anything and put a tank top over her head. She adjusted the shirt and went to get the shorts that she picked out for her that she left by the chair. She put Korra's feet in carefully, afraid she'll wake up her lover. She pulled the shorts up and made sure it was comfortable for Korra. At the end of this process, she gave a squeeze to Korra's thigh.

Korra moaned.

When everything was done and ready, Asami decided to head into bed too. That's when Korra decided to get up.

"Hey." Korra yawned.

Asami smiled "Hi."

"Where am I." Korra asked, still obviously drunk.

"Hmm, I think your in..my bed." Asami smirked.

Korra giggle and then turned dead serious.

"Are we gonna fuck?" Korra's face soften up.

Asami couldn't hold in much longer. She bursted out laughing. It was three in the morning and she's positive her next door neighbors could hear her.

"Possibly. If you sober up so you can remember when I made you scream my name." Asami kissed Korra's neck. Korra sighed and began to talk.

"Then, definitely tommorow. If Tenzin doesn't kill me first." Korra went back to dreamland. Asami decided to do Korra a favor. She went downstairs and into Korra's bag.

She scrolled down her contacts. The first one she saw was : The lovely and amazing Asami. :3

She leaned into her right leg and her mind went "Aww."

"Korra, you are just too cute." Asami whispered to herself.

She scrolled to Tenzin's contact and began to text him.

_"Hey, I'm going to sleep over Asami's house tonight ok. Don't expect me until late tomorrow. I love you."_

Asami waited until Tenzin replied.

_**Alright. But that means double the training session on Sunday!**_

Asami tried to think of what Korra would say. She decided not to over think it.

_Deal._

Asami walked up to her bedroom and snuggled with Korra. She kissed her mouth. She didn't expect for Korra to kiss her back, but she did, so it startled her. Asami melted into the kiss, wanting more and more of Korra's lips. Korra eventually pulled away but she tighten her grip on Asami's waist.

"You're an amazing person Asami. I promise I'll give you the attention you need. I'll try to give you flowers and chocolates or whatever you want. I promise you I'll give all the affection you need too. I won't betray you or cheat on you. I won't hurt you. Ever. I promise."

Korra went in and gave another kiss on Asami's lips. Asami could taste the liquor but she didn't care. Not at all. This time it was more filled with love and trust. She has never experienced a kiss like that. It was something Asami had not had for a while. Asami let a tear fall from her eye. She let her heart become stolen. It was Korra's now.

"I promise."

Asami never thought Korra would ever say that to her. All her boyfriends she had, never said anything close to that. She felt lucky. She felt loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yea. I'M IN A CREATIVE MOOOD...so ill update.. I wish the fanfics i read would update this quick :(**

Chapter 6:

**Korra's point of view**

Ugh my damn head. I shouldn't have drank those last beers. My eyes were still close but I knew it was late. Probably one. I started to feel a tickle on my neck so I began to squint my eyes so the sun doesn't hurt me. I see Asami. She's on the right side of the bed in a tank top and some really short shorts. She's facing me but she's still sleeping with a goofy smile on her face. It looks cute.

I move next to her and cuddle with her. She's warm and it's Probably because she has all the blankets. I push her slightly into my body and I let her nuzzle into my neck. I reek of alcohol but I guess she doesn't mind. I peck her neck slightly and I sigh into the moment. My head doesn't hurt anymore and I'm more sober than ever.

She puts one of her legs on top of me and I understand. When I was smaller, I would do the same with my mother when I slept in her bed. It's comfortable. I move into her a bit more. As close as I can get because I really don't want this moment to end.

"Asami." I whispered. I don't want to wake her up but I got to go. Tenzin is going to kill me.

I push her away from me slightly so I have enough room to kiss her lips. I began to kiss her all over. From her lips to her cheek down her neck and collarbone.

"Hmm-" Asami starts to speak but I shut her with a kiss. I love her lips. If I had all day to kiss them I would. I would never stop kissing her.

I pull away slightly and Asami moaned in annoyance.

"Why did you stop?" Asami speaks into my neck.

"Because I gotta go. Tenzin's gonna kill me. He probably thinks I'm missing. He might have Lin looking everywhere for me. I don't want to deal with that. I'm sick of Tenzin and Lin treating me like a 13-year-old girl. I'm the damn Avatar, I can handle myself."

"You don't have to go.." Asami hugged me tightly. I lifted her tank top a bit to stroke her bare back. She shivered slightly but she melted into my hands.

"Mmm, yes I do."

I didn't want to go. I'd stay all day if I could. I'd stay all day with her. I've wanted this for a long time.

"Wanna know why you don't have to?" Asami slipped her hand to my lower stomach and started to do figure eights with her nail. She moved her finger lower and lower until she was right _there._

"W-why?" I gulped. As soon as I answered, she took her hands off me and started to explain that when I was sleeping, she went in my bag and she texted Tenzin that I was staying over. Apparently I was staying until late.

"No one likes a tease Asami." I complained. I wasn't seriously mad. I wasn't mad at all. I just thought, you know. That we were gonna get it on.

"Well maybe," Asami got up from her side of the bed and straddled me. She was a centimeter away from my face. "later we can do something...fun." She started to slowly and agitatingly roll her hips against my center. She put her hands on me and stroked my lightly toned stomach. The whole time she looked me in the eye. Spirits, those eyes. If looks could kill, I'd die a million deaths.

"Really." I smirked. "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" I teased her. I knew we had something, I just wanted to clarify.

I put my hands on her tiny waist. I couldn't resist anymore. I ripped her shirt in half. I don't know what took over me. Lust?

I pinned her down on the bed. Arms over her head and her faced seemed surprised but excited.

"I'll think about it."

She dominated me again and it almost feels as if she's used to being the one taking over when it comes to sex. Mako was probably her bitch. Well, not today. I'm gonna let her have her fun but she's the one that's gonna be screaming.

She started to kiss me. Her tongue was begging for entrance but oh was she going to beg. I am not going to be that easy to win over but then she held my jaw in a certain way that made my mouth opened up for her.

A moan escaped my lips.

She knew how to kiss. Her tongue was amazing and she left me speechless. Her hands roamed to my breast. She took off my shirt slowly as she was admiring my body. We were both only in bras and shorts.

She slowly licked my neck and continued to kiss me. She kissed my shoulders down my upper body. Everywhere she kissed was like she was marking her territory. Every kiss said this is mine.

She pulled down my shorts and kissed my inner thighs and near my clit.

"Please Asami. I need you." I closed my eyes because the agony was killing me. All what I need was her to touch me. Was that so hard?

"You need what? Hmm. Tell me what you want me to do?" She climbed back to face me. She was looking into my eyes. Her eyes seemed loving but was I wrong.

She went for my neck again and bit me. She kissed it as she was soothing it and licked it. It felt so good.

"I want you to fuck me."

**A/N: Aren't I a tease? Oops. Look out for the next chapter to see a smutty masterpiece.**

**Bye My lovely Perverts! I love you guys. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Korra's point of view:**

"Hmm." Asami trailed her nails on my neck. I had no idea what was it with her and my neck but who was I to complain. She slowly licked my neck and quickly pecked it. I sighed and I tilted my head to give her more room.

" I mean, that can be...arranged." She got my hands and placed them around her waist slowly and sensually. My hands roamed her back. I was slightly scratching and massaging. She let out a cut little moan that were only meant for my ears to hear.

She started to slowly, once again, roll her hips around my center. She was determined and that was so damn sexy about her. Her eyes were concentrated on my emotions and my responses. She wanted me to scream out her name and I'm willing to do it for her. She wanted the world to know that she belonged to the Avatar and that the Avatar belonged to her.

I'll make sure everyone knows that.

"Asami..Mmmm." I moved my hands to her ass in attempt of getting her closer to me. But oh my spirits, that Ass. I slowly began to take off her shorts. Asami got off of me to finish taking of her shorts. She did a little strip tease and showed me only half of her marvelous pussy. That got me going.

She climbed on top of me again and she licked her way down to my stomach. All I could do was watch. Asami made sure she made eye contact with me no matter what she was doing to my body. Her hand was hovering over my pussy and I can tell she felt the moisture.

"I see you were getting pretty wet Miss Avatar." She smirked.

"Well," I breathed out a bit harder. "What else was I suppose to do after all your teasing?"

Asami went and bit my inner thigh gently. "You know," Asami bit my thigh harder this time. I couldn't even tell if it was pleasure or pain that I was feeling. "If you don't behave I could stop."

That shut me up. I'll do whatever she says. Asami pulled my underwear off. This time there wasn't any tease or nothing. She started to touch me _there_ with no hesitations as if she's done this million times before. She rubbed my clit up and down. Faster and faster. She sucked on my pussy and kissed it all around.

"Oh my spirits Asami!" And then she stopped. I went to catch my breath but I had no time. She placed her lips on my vagina and she licked me longer than I expected.\

"Hmmmm." I sighed. I stroked her hair, rewarding her. I let my head fall back and my body relax. All I wanted to concentrate was on Asami and the pleasure. She licked my slit and massaged my waist. Asami was inexperienced but she was already better than all of my partners combined.

"Oh Fuck. Fuck Asami." Asami was doing wonders to me. I've never felt this aroused or amazed with anyone before. Asami started to hum into me and the vibrations made me shiver with such pleasure.

"What's my name?" I could feel her smirk against me.

"Asami." I whispered

"Whats my name!" She talked a bit louder and stronger. She took long licks and numerous kisses down my vagina.

"ASAMIIII!"

She stuck her tongue into me and pumped it in and out slower each time.

"Oh my spirits, Asami f-faster, uhnnn!"

With my command, she started to rapidly pump with excitement. She did everything imaginable. She kissed, sucked, flicked, licked, and hummed.

"I'M..I'M GONNA CUM, ASAMII!" Asami gave me one last lick and I was done.

I arched my back and screamed her name to the heavens. I panted and she kissed my until I was over my high. Asami laid down next to me and kissed my neck. She went from my neck to my chin.

"Your amazing, 'Sami." I stroked her hair. There was a silence between us. It was a comfortable and soothing silence.

"Yes." Asami whispered.

"Yes, what?" I asked her.

"You can be my girlfriend, as long as you promise to be only mine."

I kissed her passionately and slowly.

"And that's a promise I will never break." I know what girls want to hear, hence that I'm a girl but, I mean this.

I went and straddled Asami. "I think it's only fair if I return the favor, no?"

"I mean that's a bit hard to complain about." She giggled. I kissed her and her mouth was already opened for my tongue. She went and directly went to cup my breast, she massaged me and squeezed. I moaned into her mouth approving with what she was doing. I positioned myself so her knee was on my vagina and my knee was on hers. Asami began to slowly hump my leg.

"You like humping me don't you baby, hmm?" I whispered into her ear slowly biting her ear lobe.

"Mm, yes." Asami whimpered in a high pitched voice. I started to hump her myself.

"Get all wet for me. Moan for me, Asami" I started to caress her breast. Slowly flicking her nipple with my tongue and massaging the other. Her breast were full and perky.

"Just like that. Your my little slut, hmm?" I slapped her ass as hard as I could.

"Mm Ahhh, Korra. Yes."

"Then, Moan for me. As loud as you can, no ones here to hear you but me. Moan for me, Asami." I gave her butt another slap, this time not as hard but still forceful. I ripped her thong strap, so she can fuck me more freely.

"AHH FUCK, KORRA." I went and kissed her neck as she still fucked my leg. I put my hand on her stomach and drew figure eights with my finger as she did it to me before.

"Fuck me, Asami. Fuck me. Mmmm. I like it when you fuck me Asami." I can tell that all of my talking was turning her on more than before. She quickened her pace. She was close.

"Ahhh, FUCK ME. OH MY SPIRITS! ."

I rubbed her until she was done climaxing.

**A/N: Hey guys, so yeah here's a new update..expect them every 3-5 days or so. (Maybe even earlier, if i'm in a creative mood.) I might start a new story. If any of you watch the vampire diaries let me know cause I might do a story about korra and asami about that. It wont be in mystic falls, or anything. They won't be battling Silas or the Originals, they would be just following the rules of being a vampire. I'll Pm you the details, whoever is curious.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Asami's P.O.V**

"Wow."

I was speechless. Breathless. Wordless. I never had such a hardcore sex session or such maximum pleasure. Just thinking about it gave me shivers and a wanting for more. I put my hand on Korra's cheek. It was flaming hot and full of sweat, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything except Korra.

Korra. I love the way her name feels in my mouth. I looked into her eyes like I did all this time. I wanted to know what she was thinking_. Was it as good for her as it was for me? Oh my spirits, what if it wasn't? What if I wasn't good enough? What if-_

"What are you thinking about?" Korra had a touch of concern in her voice.

I pulled her closer until our foreheads were touching, until I could feel her lips brushing against mine. _I was probably just exaggerating._

"Don't worry about it." I caressed her cheek, and slighlty kissed her.

There was a long pause.

"What you did to me... it was amazing." Korra had a hint of red on her cheeks. She was looking away, most likely afraid I would tease her. I held her jaw and made sure she looked at me.

"I enjoyed every single minute and what you did to _me_, couldn't compare." I smiled at her, comforting her.

"Stop." She was blushing. She was so adorable in everyway.

"No, I'm serious." I motioned for her to come closer if I were to tell her a secret. "I never knew you can be soo..dominating." I licked my dry lips, rememeber what she had said. "I like it and your dirty talk, oh my gosh."

She leaned into my ear and said "Wait until you hear it a second time."

She got up, put one of my robes on and headed for downstairs. This girl is going to kill me.

I stayed upstairs for a while. I got dressed in one of my favorite denim bowed dresses and let my hair down. I wasn't planning on going anywhere today. I wanted to relax before I head back to school tommorow and before my father comes back from his so called "business" trip. I wanted to relax with Korra and snuggle with her before she leaves.

I didnt want to think about all the problems we might face as a couple. Especially with Mako and the douche bags at school. I mean, it's not their relationship so they shouldn't care.

I guess I always had feelings for Korra. The day Mako introduced me to her hooked me. She was practicing her airbending and she was sweating lightly. Enough for her skin to glimmer in the light. Her eyes were a wonderful azul and the sun lighted them. She had an amazing smile but I guess she was still pretty pissed off with Mako. Instead of saying hi to Mako friendly, she glared at him. She greeted me with a smile and a warm hug and whispered in my ear to be careful with him. I guess I now know why. They had broken up a couple of months ago before we started dating, for a reason that I still don't know about and I frankly don't care anymore and it surpises me how they can still hang out buddy-buddy but I'm positive that will change.

I walked down stairs and I find myself to the surprise that Korra had started Lunch. It was already to late to eat breakfast so I can understand. She had made two sandwiches containing ham, cheese, lettuce, tomatoe, and mayonaise. I was starving and ready to eat.

"Hello, love." Korra was pouring lemonade into two glasses and handed one to me. When she saw me her jaw dropped.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smirked.

"It's not only that, I had a dream about you and you were wearing that same dress." Korra scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yea, what was the dream about?"

"I-I don't rememeber." Korra's face grew red. Thats when I noticed that Korra blushes.. A LOT. Especially when she's around me. Cute.

"You Miss Avatar, are a horrible liar. Tell me." I took a bite from my sandwich as I waited for a response.

"We were just in school..and you were looking gorgeous. That's it." Korra took a big gulp from her glass. Suave Korra, suave.

"Oh really? What were we doing in school."

"Learning." Korra looked away.

"Was it a wet dream!?" I blurted

Korra mumbled something and I couldn't understand her.

"What?"

"Not exactly.." Korra spoke a little louder. I got up from my chair and walked up to her. I held her in my arms.

"Then what exactly was it?" I was smiling at her waiting for a response.

"Well," Korra started to look at the ground or my likely my thighs and my legs. "We were playing around at lunch. We were talking to Bolin. We were sitting next to each other and..Bolin was on the other side."

"Where was Mako?" I asked just to bother her.

"Fuck Mako. Anyways, while you were talking to Bo, your hand started to sneak into my lap. You started to rub my thigh."

"Like this." I moved my hand to Korra's thigh and rubbed softly but as close as I can to her crotch.

"Y-yea. Like that." She started to sit on the counter as I laid on her. She was only in a robe. No underwear or bra. No nothing.

Korra gulped before she could continued. "I was surprised at first but then I started to play along." She motioned me to sit next to her on the counter.

She started to whisper in my ear as I closed my eyes trying to visualize everything she was telling me.

"I moved my hand to your lap and pulled you closer to me." Everything she was whispering, she was doing.

"I started to rub my hand on your thigh slowly and adding pressure to all the right places and you let out a little moan. It wasn't noticable to Bolin but it was to me. "

Korra bit my ear and I moaned in pleasure. She was doing it again. She was turning me on. Korra grabbed my waist and sat me on her lap. I was looking down at her, "And then what?"

"The bell rung and you told me to meet you outside by the black pavement when school was over and I did. You ran up to me and you kissed me."

Korra kissed me passionately as her hands traveled around my back and waist. She laid me down on the counter top and straddled me. I looked up at her and smiled. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Helllloooooo." the person on the other side yelled. I saw Korra drop her head in disappointment. She tilted her head and smiled. She leaned into me and gave me one last kiss. She ran upstairs and changed.

I fixed myself a little before answering the door and to no surprise it was Bolin.

"Hey Bo. Come in."

"Hey 'Sami. You look nice."

"Thanks."

Bolin took a seat next to Asami. "I just wanted to know how you were doing with the break up and all. Mako is a complete and utter mess."

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I just guess it isn't meant to be, y'know and I'm not really looking for a boyfriend now..." I got up to get my lemonade from the counter, "I already have a girlfriend" I whispered under my breath.

"What."

**A/N: Hey Guys..well..heres your update. Leave a review they really make my day.. :) Follow and Favorite.. JUst click the button..I know you want too..CLick it.**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: OMG I'm so terribly amazingly sorry that i haven't updated in like a month..please don't hate me ;( I'm not gonna say i had writers block as an excuse because...well i didn't. I hope you forgive me...Please...accept this update as my apology present. I'm really sorry ;(_

Korra rummaged through Asami's clothes not knowing what to put on. Both of the girls had a different style of dressing. One was girly and elegant, the other more sporty and tom-boyish. I think you can figure out which one is which.

Korra found a nice blue hoodie which was over-sized just like both of the girls liked it. She set the hoodie aside and looked for some sweatpants and a tank-top. The sweatpants were black like the tank top. She put on her outfit and put her hair in a messy-bun.

She knew someone was at the door and Asami answered. Korra was praying it wasn't Mako.

**Asamis P.O.V**

I was praying Bolin didn't here me. I just blurted that last line, I didn't mean to say it.

"Nothing Bo, I just...choked?"

"Are you asking me if you choked?"

"No."

Bolin stood quiet. It seemed if he was battling with himself. Debating if what he heard was correct or not. How can I be so stupid, so careless? I mentally slapped myself over and over.

"Asami?"

"Yes?" I fought with every single ounce of strength I had to not look at him in the eye because if I did, he could probably see my regret.

"Your dating a girl?"

Fuck. He did hear me.

"Uhm." I needed a drink. A strong one.

"Asami. Look me in the eyes." Bolin seemed like he would understand.

I was about to tell him then Korra interrupted.

"Yea Asami. Are you dating a girl?" Korra smirked. She was challenging me.

"No..I'm not." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't dare to look at Korra. Everything else seemed interesting.

"Huh." Korra blew out disappointingly and went back upstairs.

"Bolin can you stay down here a sec. I gotta talk to Korra."

"Yea, sure." And suddenly Bolin had the idea Korra was the new Girlfriend.

As I ran upstairs, I instantly regretted what I've done. What I said.

"KORRA!" I yelled. I ran into my room and bumped into Korra.

"Can I help you? Break your heart maybe? Maybe deny our relationship? Choose." Korra's eyes flashed white and her voice filled up with the past avatar's.

I stood silent. Not knowing what to say. Korra seemed to calm down. Her body posture relaxed and she sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you. So I might as well leave." Korra got her bag and stuffed her clothes from the floor into it. "But it sure as hell sounds like you want to hurt me."

"Korra.." I whispered.

"What!" Korra yelled at me. She untied her bun and threw the scrunchie unto my bed.

"...I'm sorry..." I didn't know what else I could say. I screwed up.

"Your not sorry. Your embarrassed."

"I AM SORRY."

"Then go downstairs and tell Bolin we're dating."

I stood there, paralyzed. I didn't want to. I wasn't ready to.

"That's what I thought, Asami." She ran her fingers through her hair one last time and picked up her bag.

She walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "Don't be so sad. At least you can say you fucked the Avatar right?"

With that she left me. I was speechless. I had to go get her.

I ran downstairs, only to find Bolin there. No Korra.

"You guys ok? Seemed like you guys fought?"

"Something like that Bo. Um can you come back later. I have to see Korra."

"Yea yea, just tell me when everything is ok. Give me a call?"

"Yea." I responded to Bolin as I ran out the door.

**Korra's P.O.V**

It took everything in my power not to cry or to even hurt Asami. What am I saying? I would never hurt her. Never. But I also would _never _cry in front of another person again. I will never show myself in a weak state again. Not after what happened.

_"C'mon Korra. Don't cry." Iroh cuddled her cheek with his hand._

_"P-please. Iroh. D-don't." Korra stuttered. _

_They were standing in the middle of the gym. It was lunch time and nobody was there. It was so silent ,You could hear a pin drop._

_Korra continued to cry as Iroh touched her in ways she didn't approve of._

_"I said s-stop Iroh!" Young 14-year-old Korra fought back._

_"Or what." Iroh, a senior, protested._

_Korra tried to pull away from his grip, but he was too strong._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_Then everything went black._

I came back to reality when I bumped into a person. How long have I been walking for?

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

When I came face to face with the person I attacked, I recognized those piercing green eyes.

"Actually, I'm not sorry." I turned My head quickly and started walking away.

"Korra!"

"Save it Asa- mmph." Asami attacked my lips and I felt that spark again. My knees felt weak and my heart was ready to give in but my mind said 'Not yet.'

If she wants me back, she's going to fight for it.

I pushed her away slightly. I took a step back and caught my breath.

"You can't do that." I whispered.

"What? Kiss you Korra?"

"Yes! Exactly that. You can't just kiss me and assume everything is all better! It doesn't work like that!" I yelled.

Thank the spirits these streets are usually abandoned. No wonder she kissed me here.

I could see the frustration in Asami's eyes. I knew what she wanted me to say.

"I assume you were trying to say you weren't embarrassed of me?" I huffed

"Yes Korra! I'm not. I never was." Asami's eyes lit with hope. I wasn't going to make this an easy fight. Nor was I planning, too.

"Really? My bad for assuming you were. You see, I got that bad impression when you denied our relationship in front of Bolin! So I'm sorry babe. Forgive me?" I spat out in the most sarcastic tone I could pull of.

"You wouldn't?" Asami asked honestly.

"How can you even ask me that. Of course I wouldn't. I would show you off! I would be mega proud I had Asami Sato as my girlfriend. I would be kissing you in front of everyone even though most people didn't approve of us. I would be telling everyone you're mine and no one elses. I wouldn't give a rats ass of what everyone says because they don't know what I feel for you, ok? I wouldn't feel the least bit embarrassed."

_Wow Korra. Good speech. _I smiled to myself.

Asami came running to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Korra. I'm sorry. I really am. Please. Forgive me." I held onto her for a couple of minutes, debating if I should or not.

'Not yet' My mind kept telling me, my heart on the other hand said 'forgive her'.

"No." I whispered. "Give me some time."

Asami was sobbing on my neck and I felt bad because I know she meant what she said. I know she was sorry. I guess I'm just not ready to say ok.

"Ok." Asami whispered. She faced me and she stared into my eyes.

"I love you." She spoke.

_A/N: Yes I know, how annoying. Two authors notes. I'm sorry. I just want to thank everybody for reading this it means a lot._

_Review, Favorite and follow. I really appreciate every review I get. So...keep em coming ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So since I've been away a while.. I decided I'll update quicker...Your welcome ;)...Review! Please, they always make my day!_

**Korra's P.o.v**

I held her tightly as she muttered those three words. Those three amazing words.

_Should I say it back? I'll wait until we stop fighting._ I didn't know what to do but I'm sure as hell not denying I feel the same way

"Don't.." I whispered. I didn't want to say I didn't feel the same way because that is not true, but i also felt like she didn't deserve hearing those words come out of my mouth after what she did.

"What?" Asami questioned. She tightened her grip around my waist like she was afraid of loosing me.

"You...you just can't do that Asami. It isn't fair. You can't just say that." She wasn't going to make this easy for me was she? Fine, two can play at that game.

"I can say it if I mean it." Asami began to nuzzle into me. Her lips were lightly brushing my neck and her hands explored my waist and hips. I swear if I wasn't mad at her I would do her right her on the street.

_Goddamnit._ I can't win, can't I.

"Stop." I broke our embrace even though I didn't want to. "If you truly meant it, you wouldn't be embarrassed by it. You shouldn't be ashamed of love, Asami. It's too rare to find. If you truly loved me, you would shout it to the world."

"Korra-" Asami began to lightly stroke my arm. She left a trail of goosebumps where her fingers trailed my skin.

"I said give me time, Asami." I looked her in those beautiful eyes.

I sighed. "I have homework to catch up on...I gotta go."

I put my hood on and ran away.

I got home and ran upstairs. I didn't need a greeting from the family, I just needed time to think.

Once I got to my bedroom, I threw my bag across the room in frustration. I sat down and the memories came back.

_I woke up to the sight of Iroh and a strong pain on my jaw._

_"Sleeping beauty awoke. Good." He stroked my cheek like he always did. He tried to comfort me but he never could. How could he after what he did?_

_"Iroh please. I don't want to do this again." I was afraid. Terrified of this older man._

_"Aw honey, I don't think you have a choice." He said sweetly._

_Spirits, I hate him._

_I got up and tried to run. I ran as hard and as fast as I could but as always Iroh catched up to me._

_"You don't want me to get Tahno now? Do you?"_

_No, not Tahno. Anything but him._

"Korra!" A voice interupted my horrific flashback. The voice was coming from my window.

"I swear Asa-...Mako. I-I um...I wasn't expecting you." I started to rub the back of my head.

"Yeah, I can see that." He chuckled. Something about his throaty laugh still had an effect on me.

There was a silent moment before he broke it.

"Can I..come up?" Mako stuttered.

_Why is he nervous?_

"Yeah, sure. Hold on."

I walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Whats up Mako?" I asked.

"I..." Mako began

"Spill Mako, I have a ton of homework to catch up on." I needed to be alone. I couldn't take much of his bullshit now.

"I still love you, Korra." Mako stared straight into my eyes. Those amber eyes once had my heart but they broke it, too.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was a good joke.

"I gotta give that to you Mako. You actually had me going there." I playfully punched him on the arm.

Mako was still staring at me confused and he certainly didn't look like he was about to laugh.

"Your not serious right? Oh Spirits, tell me your joking Mako!"

"No, I'm not Korra. I love you. I haven't stop thinking about you. Ever. When I kissed Asami or made love to her, I thought about you. I love you, Korra"

Wow. Two people confessed their love to me today. Thats new.

"First, you're an ass to do that to Asami. She didn't deserve your fake _love _and you're an idiot for letting _her _go_._ Second, I don't think of you that way. At least, not anymore and I'm no ones second."

"Why are you defending her? I thought you hated her."

"You obviously don't know me Mako. I never hated Asami. I would never hate Asami. I love he-mmph"

Then Mako did the unspeakable. He kissed my lips with force and forced his tongue into my mouth. He was rough unlike Asami. Asami's lips were delicate and her kisses were sweet and soft. His were chapped and his kisses were horrible compared to hers. Oh, did I tell you how much of a bad timer Mako is. I hate Mako so much.

In those 3 seconds Mako kissed me, Asami was behind him. She was standing with a box of chocolates and blue flowers. Once she saw me, she ran off. Her green eyes, filled with tears and it was my fault. Couldn't this day get any better.

"Mako, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!" I wiped my lips with Asami's hoodie, pushed Mako off of the door step and ran off.

"ASAMI!" I yelled.

She was far down the street. Damn was she a fast runner. I ran after her and I catched up to her.

"Asa-" I started

"WHAT!" Her eyeliner was spreading with every tear that was streaming down her face. It broke my heart more than it already was. She was breaking. Her walls were falling down.

I ran to her before she hit the ground with her knees. I held her tightly. She was sobbing and hyperventilating.

"Shhh. Asami, he kissed me. I would never kiss back Asami. Just know that ok. Shh."

That seemed to soothe her down. Good, because I was just about to break down myself.

"Look at me." I put my hands on each side of her face and I looked deep in those green eyes that I absolutely adore.

"Don't shed another tear. Ok?" I whiped away every single tear that I caught sight of.

Asami just nodded but her breathing was still uneven. I smiled slightly and said,

"I would never hurt you Asami. Never. Ok? You're the last person I would want to hurt. I care about you way too much."

"I k-know you won't Korra." Asami hugged me tighter.

"I know it's crazy. We've only been together for about 48 hours but I'm already so in love with you, Asami." I confessed

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it happened. From the moment he said he loved me I should have slammed the door."

Asami pulled back a bit to look at me. "He said he loved you?"

"Yes, but I told him I didn't feel the same way. I told him I loved _you _but I guess his kiss interrupted my sentence."

I kissed Asami softly on her lips. I was aching to feel her again.

"How about we go to your house and talk there. I'm scared Mako still might be on my front porch."

"Ugh..Don't even say his name."


End file.
